


Betty Who and Pumpkin Spice Lattes

by talkingtronnor



Series: 10 Days of Tronnor [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtronnor/pseuds/talkingtronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘i was hardcore jamming out while driving and you saw me dancing and started laughing and apparently we were driving to the same place, pls stop mimicking my dancing’ au</p><p>or</p><p>The story of how Connor and Troye met two years ago, on one fateful day in October.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betty Who and Pumpkin Spice Lattes

“The first time I saw him I was in the car. I’d just pulled up to a red light and when I glanced over at the car next to me and this kid was spazzing out—”

“I was not! I was dancing!”

“Yeah ok, sure. Anyways. This kid was _dancing_ and, I mean, at first I was probably wondering if he was ok—OW!”

“You were entranced! You couldn’t keep your eyes off of me!”

“Right, something like that. But the he did this move, something like _this_ , and I just couldn’t keep it in any longer. It was so funny—”

“Seriously, I looked over and this guy was just cracking up, red in the face, couldn’t stop—”

“Yeah yeah yeah, and then I started making that move back to you. And you just smiled and waved. That was when the light turned green—”

“But not before you got at least fifty more repeats of that move in—”

“Right, fifty, I’m sure.”

“And I was just headed for coffee at Starbucks, but—”

“So was I!!! I ended up parking right next to him, making that ridiculous move again before asking him what song he were ‘dancing’ to—”

“All of You. By Betty Who.”

“Yeah. And I told you how much I loved her and how totally underrated she was—”

“Right. And then we started talking music and we ended up drinking our Pumpkin Spice Lattes together. And the rest is history.”

“Yeah. The song that brought us together.”

“That’s how we met. That fateful day in October.”

“Two years later and here we are, back at Starbucks, telling you all that we’re engaged. Kinda crazy.”


End file.
